Obsession
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Kanda Yuu is not an obsessive person. Nope. Not in the slightest. So why has one white-haired bean sprout caught his eye? And why the hell is he climbing to said bean sprout's bedroom window in the middle of the night? Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been one of my obsessions of mine since the summer had started to I decided to play on it. It may not be good but I suppose that if I try my hardest, it will work. So here are the fruits if my labor. Enjoy and review if you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray-man.**

The Start of Obsession

Kanda Yuu was definitely not obsessive. Nope. Not in the least. He did not obsess about anything. Not about animes or mangas like crazy fangirls, not about cards or statistics like nerds, and certainly not about the stupid bean sprout like a stalker. Nope. Not in the least.

So... why was he scaling the outside of the Dark Order Headquarters, at night, carrying the idiot bean sprout's exorcist coat and a box of mitarashi dango? He, himself didn't want to admit the answer although he full well knew why. It had started a few days ago.

_As usual, he went for breakfast of tempura and soba noodles. The cafeteria was got quite loud as finders and exorcists filled in slowly. 7:31. His head instantly turned to the food counter._

_And no, he did not know exactly when the bean sprout came to breakfast. That was just not his style. Be lo and behold, there was Allen in all his disgusting cutesy glory._

_White hair and pale skin met his eyes as he watched the little annoying bean sprout order enough food to match his body weight. Why was he watching the moyashi? Hell if he knew but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the boy's face marred only by the small mark of the curse._

_"Bean Sprout-chan!" a loud voice rang the hall without a care in the world. _

_"Lavi!" Allen smiled that sweet sickening smile that always made his stomach turn. "I'm not small. Stop calling me that!" There was no anger in that lovely voice and a playful smile adorned his small features. _

_"Whatever you say, my vertically-challenged friend," Lavi laughed, ruffling said boy's hair. _

_He glared as the stupid rabbit hooked an arm around his beloved little bean sprout. Wait... beloved? His? He cursed himself for thinking such thoughts._

_"Yuu-chan!" a voice invaded his thoughts and his personal space. "Mind if we sit here?" He barely opened his mouth when both Allen and Lavi sat down at his table. Maybe it was instinct but his hand reached for Mugen and before he knew it, the blade was pointed at Lavi._

_"Call me that again and I'll slice out your guts with Mugen," he growled, slightly annoyed that his meal was interrupted. Allen ignored both of them, already used to their threatening banter and stuffed another plate of dango down his throat._

_"Now, now," Lavi laughed, not scared in the slightest, "Just because I'm closer to your moyashi-chan does not mean you can kill his friend so you can get closer to him."_

_Allen choked, immediately snatching up his orange juice and taking a large gulp while he unsheathed Mugen again and pointed it to the rabbit's neck._

_"What the fuck did you just say?" he snapped. Lavi was unfazed and continued with his usual taunting._

_"Lavi!" the adorable voice of the bean sprout whined at the same time, "Stop it!"_

_"Aw, come on," the red head grinned, "You know Yuu-chan loves you and secretly wants to jump your bones! Although, it's not much of a secret..."_

_Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was the truth but it made him want to chop off the stupid rabbit's head even more._

_"That's it!" Allen simpered, "I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to you!" And he ran out of the room bursting with tears._

_"Ack," Lavi moaned, having lost his favorite person to toy with, "Lenalee is going to kill me for upsetting him. Allen! Wait! I didn't really mean it! Please don't tell Lenalee!"_

_And that was when he looked down and spotted the idiot moyashi's exorcist coat, lying innocently on the bench. After a quick look to see if any one was watching, he snatched up the article of clothing without proper thinking and ran off._

Which was why he was stuck in this predicament. He had spent a few days wondering why he had taken the coat (while holding it and smelling it unconsciously, much to his blatant horror) and how the hell he was going to return it without Allen noticing it was him who took it. And then the answer came to him, he would simply sneak into the little kid's room and return it.

Simple, wasn't it?

But he refused to be a normal person and use the front door. No, people would get suspicious. Instead, he resolved to climb the outside. How hard could it be? As he realized now, it was very hard. Very.

There was fucking wind in his face and it was hard to grip onto the slippery stones but he was not complaining. No, when Kanda was commited, he was hellbent on keeping that commitment.

Okay, so we got that. But then why was he holding the box of dango along with him? That was what puzzled the swordsman the most. He had bought the box out of spite and without real thought. He didn't even know what possessed him to buy the allotted amount.

_"10 boxes of dango," he ordered gruffly, avoiding everyone's questioning gaze. His face was stained a bright red and it took a great deal of control for him to stop turning any redder._

_"Oh ho ho," the gay chef, Jerry or whatever laughed, "I didn't know you ate sweets. Is this a new side of Kanda-chan we're seeing?"_

_"I don't eating fucking sweets," he gritted his teeth, eyes shielded by his bangs in embarrassment, "Get my fucking order right now." People were starting to stare and he wished dearly that this would all end. _

_"Here you are!" the gay ass chef sang out, handing Kanda his order, "Strange, only Allen-chan orders this much in one sitting. Oh!"_

_Kanda snatched the sticky sweet substance and ran out before he could make any comment._

Okay, so that explained his disposition. Now, he stopped at the appointed window and looked inside. Yep, that was the bean sprout. He was sleeping, to Kanda's delight. That would make things a hell of a lot easier.

He stopped. Hot damn, was he imagining it or did the bean sprout look cute when he was asleep? Even the sickening smile was slightly muted into a more content and peaceful one. He leaned against the windowsill, just being content on watching. Kanda watched as the small chest rose and fell with each breath the little half-pint took and the pale white hair fall softly on his eyes when he turned slightly.

"Stupid!" he cursed himself, snapping out of his daze. "You're supposed to be returning the coat."

He turned bright red, instantly beginning to pick the window lock and opened the window with his ninja-like swiftness. He leaped into the room, careful not to make any noise. The coat went over the chair and the dango was gently put onto the table. Knowing the idiot's appetite, they would be gone by tomorrow.

"You better be grateful," he growled to the sleeping boy, quietly, "I went through shit to get up here."

And before he could help himself, he swooped down, planting a small kiss on the moyashi's forehead before he jumped up, blushing.

"Why the hell did I do that?!" he screamed at himself.

"Mmm," the small boy muttered deliciously, "Kan-da." He pronounced each syllable so sensually that said person turned pink.

"Holy shit," he thought, "Is the half-pint dreaming about me?"

"Is that you?" the boy's silvery eyes fluttered open.

He froze stock still.

"Oh shit," he cursed when Allen's eyes widened at the sight of him.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally updated this story! Yes! Originally, I thought about dropping this story but I read through the first chapter and I thought how it was so unfulfilling so I decided to continue. So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Stage Two of Obsession

Allen's eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up quickly, holding his blankets in front of him like a girl.

There was a very awkward pause between the two where none of them moved.

"K-Kanda?" the cursed boy finally choked out, not believing what his cursed and not cursed eyes told him. Akuma? Nope. That must meant that he was delusional. Kanda, the person who alleged hated him and was out for his blood was in his room.

The cog's in the white-haired boy's head turned and suddenly he knew why he was here.

"Oh holy deities-," Allen cried, his pale face going even paler. "Please don't tell me you've finally snapped and come to kill me in my sleep!"

"Calm down, baka moyashi," Kanda smirked although on the inside he was panicking like no other, "I just came to return your coat."

"How the hell did you get in my room?!" Allen shrieked, his voice reaching a very high octave for a boy his age.

He thought about what to say but though of something else.

Kanda's hand went to his sword. Maybe if he reacted fast enough, he could knock out the boy before anything he'd regret would happen. And if he was lucky enough, the white-haired exorcist wouldn't remember anything or would think that this was all a stress-induced dream.

"Eh?" Allen sat up, tangling himself in his sheets. "Aah!" He slammed head first onto the floor, knocking himself out. The fall was more than enough for a huge headache and maybe even a concussion.

Kanda stared at Allen slumped on the floor for a moment before bursting out into silent laughter.

"How stupid can you get, idiot moyashi?" he sighed, regaining his stoic composure. The swordsman stepped over Allen and wrapped his arms around the boy's limbs, pulling the body up and back onto the bed. He drew up the covers, and patted them down in an almost affectionate manner before going over to the window. "Good night, beansprout."

Giving one last glance at his stupid yet lovable beansprout, he jumped out and began his very long ascension down the wall.

* * *

"I swear on my life, Lavi!" Allen glared at his friend who was at this moment laughing his head off. "Kanda was in my room last night!"

Both Allen and Lavi were in the dining hall eating breakfast. Well, more like Lavi having breakfast and Allen eating a pile of food that could feed an army.

"Yeah, and Lenalee actually owns a skirt of decent length," Lavi said sarcastically before he went into thinking mode. "Do you think Yuu-chan was there to molest you in your sleep?"

"WHAT!" the white-haired boy almost had a heart attack. He choked on the bagel he was chewing and pounded on his chest to dislodge it.

"Kidding, kidding!" the redhead put his hands up apologetically.

"That wasn't funny," he glowered. "But why was he in my room? And the weirdest thing is, he left a plate of dango on my table."

"I bet you ate it even though it's from the resident iceberg," Lavi grinned mischievously.

Allen's blush was enough confirmation for Lavi.

"You did eat it!" the future bookman squealed with unadulterated glee.

"I was hungry and it was just lying there-" Allen stammered an excuse but Lavi cut in.

"Aw... it's like those trashy romantic novels where the guy brings roses to the girl through the balcony!" he doubled over in laughter. "Except you're both guys and it's a plate of dango. It cannot get more twisted than this!"

"Lavi!" the cursed teen whined. "This is not funny! Stop laughing! ... And how the hell do you what those trashy romance novels contain?"

The laughter stopped and Lavi, being the incredible genius he was did the best thing any normal guy would in a situation like this.

"Oh look! There's Yuu-chan! Go say 'hi' for me!" the redhead hauled the smaller child to his feet and practically hurled him toward Kanda who was ordering his morning soba and green tea meal.

"Ack!" Allen cried as he slammed into the raven-haired samurai's back. His face turned red as he held onto the back of the other's exorcist coat to keep himself from falling to the ground.

The air around the dining hall was suddenly very tense as both exorcists and finders awaited the Japanese exorcist's reactions. One could never be sure what torture would be in store when Kanda was in rage.

"I'm sorry!" Allen automatically let go of the older man when he had righted himself. Said exorcist turned around and stared at Allen with cold sapphire eyes.

The room held their breath, waiting for the violent reaction that was Kanda.

But there was nothing. Only the normal glare and look of distain was thrown at the cursed child before the swordsman turned around to get his meal.

Both Allen and the rest of the Dark Order let out a breath of relief. It seemed that the dining hall would be spared for today. Score one for Komui and the Dark Order's funds.

"What's wrong with Yuu-chan today?" Lavi asked when Allen came back. "He would've slaughtered you by now. And why is your face red, Moyashi-chan?"

Allen's gloved hands went to his cheeks and he felt the warmth that radiated off of them. Why was he blushing?

Lavi's emerald eyes lit up.

"You love him!" Lavi stood up and shouted for the entire world to hear. The whole dining hall turned to face the two.

The cursed teen turned even redder before pulling his rambunctious friend back down.

"I don't!" Allen denied, his eyes shifting left and right before landing on Kanda who was eating his soba and oblivious to their conversation.

"Oh yes you do!" the future bookman crowed, happily. "You're looking at him right now."

Allen's head shifted left and right again before he pulled Lavi up and ran out of the room with him.

* * *

Kanda's glare grew in intensity when he saw Allen pulling Lavi away from the dining room.

_Why aren't you going after him?_

Holy shit. Who the hell was speaking to him? Besides him, there was no one at the table.

_Hello, it's your inner monologue. Nice to be of service._

He was going crazy. Only crazy people had inner monologues. He couldn't get lower than this.

_Calm down. It's a wonder why that Allen kid loves you. You're like a ticking time bomb just ready to blow up!_

"Get out of my head," he snarled, startling some of the people nearest to him. Kanda, the resident stoic bastard, was talking to himself. This day could not get any weirder.

The long-haired man turned to see odd stares directed at him. He stood up and stormed back to his room.

_Wrong way, you idiot! Allen is the other way! Who knows what unspeakable things the baka usagi is doing to him?_

"Shut up!" he shouted aloud. Unfortunately, Miranda was right next to him and he was facing her when he was talking. Smooth move.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " she cried, her hands wringing the air in a frazzled manner. "I don't deserve to be in your presence! I'm sorry! I'll jump off the cliff right now!"

"Che," he turned and walked the other way, ignoring the crazed woman while she continued ranting about her plans for suicide.

A door beside him suddenly opened revealing a very content and cheerful Lavi and a slightly ruffled and blushing Allen.

Oh, you could see the wheels in Kanda's head going toward the worst possible conclusion. And something in the pit of his stomach boiled in anger and jealousy.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Lavi grinned like a child and practically sang with joy. "Allen had something he wants to say!"

A sword was drawn out and faster than lightning, it was pointing at Lavi. The rabbit instantly clammed up and backed away but he followed.

"Bakanda!" Allen protested, glaring balefully at the taller man. "Don't hurt Lavi!"

"What the hell were you doing with the moyashi?" he bit out, pushing the tip of the blade further.

"Now, now, Yuu-chan!" Lavi laughed nervously. "No need for any hasty reactions. We just talked, that's all. Are you jealous?"

The question caught him off guard. Yes, he was jealous but he would rather wear one of Lenalee's scandalous skirts before admitting it.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" Lavi beamed. "This is awesome! Just think of what the entire headquarters will say when they find out how much our little samurai boy is hiding!"

The sword stabbed but the rabbit was faster and managed to dodge it. The fear was very prominent right now.

"Shut up, baka usagi," Kanda growled. "I'll give you a 10 second head start."

"Really?" Lavi brightened up. Maybe, just maybe, he could reach his room without any major wounds.

"No," Kanda smirked before chasing after the deranged bunny through the entire headquarters.

"Allen-chan! Help me!" Lavi screamed, running for his life with the devil quite literally on his heels.

But Allen was long gone and nowhere to be found.

* * *

Allen, being the naive and innocent child he was, could not believe that Kanda liked him regardless of what Lavi told him. He had poured out his heart and soul for the redhead, finally admitting that he had admired Kanda since the beginning.

Flashback

"That's great, Allen!" Lavi gave him a thumbs up.

"That's not great!" Allen blushed, his face rivaling the colors of a tomato. "I am pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know for sure?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Allen retorted. "He hates my blood and my curse and my hair color and apparently my height. He threatens my life every single day! Skin me alive, cut my 'old man' hair, and just plain stabbing me to death with my organs spilling out! He bloody glares at me whenever he sees me and he probably came into my room last night to strangle me to death so that he could be rid of me!"

When he was finished, his chest was heaving and he realized how much he had said. Lavi blinked in mild shock.

"Wow," he spoke, impressed. "I never knew you had it in you. Besides that, I'm pretty sure Kanda likes you. He obviously stares as you all the time. You said so yourself. Glaring at you is probably his way of showing affection. I mean, come on, this is Yuu-chan we're talking about. He isn't the most sociable person on the planet."

"Explain why he was in my room then," the white-haired teen demanded.

"He's an awkward person," Lavi offered. "So he probably wanted to give you his little present without anyone finding out."

This made sense but a five-minute explanation was not going to cover six months of insults, glaring, and downright threats.

End Flashback

His head ached and he headed toward the bathing areas, hoping that the steam would ease some tension. He chose to go around midnight where he was sure the bathes would be empty at this late at night.

Carrying his towel, a change of clothing, and his necessities, he made his way down the barely lit corridors. His footsteps echoed along the wide halls. That was when he noticed the first shadow.

It was brief and flitted on the stones quickly but Allen's eyes caught it before it disappeared. Possibilities ran in his head. Noah? Akuma? A fellow exorcist? None of them seem very likely (the first two for the obvious reason of the security and the third because of the time) and he ignored it, continuing down the hall in a leisurely pace.

He made it to his destination, located the showers, and began stripping himself of his vest and white shirt.

A sound like a sharp breath being taken in rang in his ears. Allen turned around quickly to find no one behind him. The voice along with the shadow was gone. Who was there? His head turned back to the shower mechanically. The fingers of his normal arm touched the green cross on his Innocence arm reassuringly. Whatever was following him, he was ready to attack.

He glanced at the walls and doors warily before tying a white towel around his waist and entering the onsen pool area.

Allen's body slipped into the hot onsen-style bath appreciatively. He let out a small sigh of contentment and slowly worked out any knots on his body. It was relaxing and he had the entire onsen to himself. His head reclined on one of the rocks surrounding the bath and he let himself drift. The problems and confusion in his mind melted like rain and he sunk lower into the water, going between consciousness and unconsciousness. His silvery eyes closed and he succumbed to the tempting sleep.

"Oi, moyashi!" a gurgling voice jolted him awake and he realized that he was underwater. The hot water burned his eyes and he involuntarily sucked in a lungful of it. Allen choked and thrashed wildly for a moment, unable to find his footing against the slippery smooth floor of the bath. He registered the sound of someone swimming over to him and lifting him up.

Allen coughed, his arms encircling the person's neck as he was carried like a child to the edge of the pool where he was dropped so that only his calves and feet were submerged in the water. His savior did not get out of the pool. He rubbed his eyes furiously but a large hand took his and gently wiped his eyes with a soft towel.

He opened his eyes. They stung a little but he could clearly see the face wrought with condescending worry.

"K-Kanda?" Allen blushed, feeling slightly faint and self-conscious. The samurai's piercing gaze eyed him up and down.

"Idiot!" he snapped, flaring anger evident in his tone. "You were about to drown to death! What the hell were you thinking going to the onsen by yourself?"

"I-I just wanted to take a bath," Allen stuttered back. This was not a good time to face him. "And how did you find me here?"

The cold gaze was turned away and an improbable thought hit him.

"D-Did you follow me here?" the white-haired boy shrieked, embarrassment clear in his stormy grey eyes. His eyes wandered around Kanda's form. He was still in his exorcist uniform (it was probably soaked thoroughly now) and his long raven hair was floating serenely on the surface of the water. He finally realized that Kanda's hands were still clasped around his hips and let out a scream of surprise.

"Calm down, moyashi!" Kanda's hands clasped his mouth. "Do you want the wake the entire headquarters?"

Allen blanched. Kanda was with him and he was partially naked. Kanda had his hands around his hips and he was sitting in front of him. His head suddenly felt very dizzy and he slumped forward, onto the swordsman's shoulders.

"O-Oi! Beansprout!" Kanda turned slightly pink. He had better control of his emotions than most people and thus restrained from pouncing on the boy right then and there. Barely. "Beansprout! Get a hold of yourself! Stay awake, damn it!"

What now? He had an unconscious beansprout/love of his life/the source of his mental turmoil in his arms right now and he was soaked to the bone in the _public_ bathing area. If this didn't spell kinky, he didn't know what did.

* * *

**A/N: And here you are! I have covered what I thought was the second stage of obsession: stalking! Who doesn't love a possessive seme stalking a scared uke? I know you all love it! Don't you dare deny it! **

**Please review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. It's weird how I'm inspired one day and then in a slump with a major case of writer's block on another. I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got. I read them all and I enjoyed each and every one. Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, there would be more Yullen and a lot more accidental bathroom and bedroom encounters...**

**Also, you get this update because I heard that D. gray man is going to be English dubbed! Normally I hate English dubs but I kinda want to hear what Allen and Kanda sound like...**

"Hello, My name is Kanda Yu and I am in love with a Beansprout…"

Kanda was in a pickle. Yes, a pickle... Why? He swore on his life and precious sword that he only stalked, no wait... followed Allen out of comradeship! Really! Without him there, the beansprout would have drowned himself. And Kanda, being the ever so agile and cunning samurninja that he was, had found himself saving and simultaneously landing in a very compromising position with said beansprout.

He was currently in a bath, alone at night with a mostly naked and totally unconscious Allen in his arms. And if _that _wasn't enough incentive, he could feel Allen's lips on his neck. His bare neck.

So naturally he did what any normal person would do in this situation: Consult his inner voice.

_You have him in your hands. Take him now! Take him now! Fuck him senseless! You know you want it._

Okay, maybe not. But again, Kanda was not one to freak out. He was an exorcist of the Dark Order, damn it!

Reminding himself of this, the raven-haired man took a deep breath only to realize that this was a horrible mistake. The smell of Allen's skin was intoxicating and definitely addictive. It was a mix of honey, lavender, and milk and although Kanda detested sweets he couldn't help but wonder how Allen's soft pale skin would taste like. It felt smooth and pliant under his hands-

"Oh god," he stopped himself in mid-thought with a look of absolute horror. "I did not just think that about the stupid beansprout."

The first thing he needed to do was get out and find some clothing for the white-haired boy or at least a towel to wrap around the small body before the child caught a cold. He was very sure that the beansprout brought some clothes in and they would be lying around somewhere. His gaze turned toward the younger teen using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You are going to suffer when I am through with you, moyashi," he growled and gently laid Allen on the floor before pulling himself out of the water and searching the changing area for Allen's clothing.

After twenty minutes of searching... let's just say that he was not very successful.

"Damn it, you stupid idiot!" Kanda cursed out loud, searching through the towels closet. "Where the hell is your fucking clothing?"

After five _more_ minutes of fruitless scavenging, the raven-haired man gave up and peeled off his wet exorcist coat. It would be a hell of a lot warmer than just the small towel wrapped around Allen's waist.

He blushed a slight red, wrapping the soaking coat around the cursed child's pale body and picked him up. Kanda shifted his arms to that his hands supported Allen's thighs and the boy's silvery white head was lying on his shoulders. Allen shivered and shifted slightly in his sleep but did not wake up to the swordsman's relief. He put the hood of the coat over the other teen's head just in case they met anyone.

Sneaking out was the hard part. He was positive that no one would be out this late at night and prayed to the gods that he would not bump into anyone. After deeming it safe, he ran with his arms wrapped securely around Allen to his room.

And no, he was not thinking of locking the child in the room and ravishing him. He was Kanda Yu for Pete's sake! He didn't have those thoughts!

_You want it just as much as I do! Don't deny it! He's unconscious, dammit! Do something!_

Okay, at least the sane part of him didn't think those thoughts and like hell was he going to act on something his inner monologue, the one he believed as crazy, had told him.

"Yu-chan!" a voice called from behind him. Oh hell no. Now was definitely not the time for this. "Yu-chan! Wait up! Why are you running? And what's that in your arms?"

He ran faster with the insane rabbit at his heels.

"Go away, baka usagi!" he yelled over his shoulders, giving his famous death glare.

"Not until I find out what you're holding!" the redhead known as Lavi called back both confused and cheerful. Lavi had a pretty good idea what Kanda was holding but he wanted to see it with his own eye(s). It was pretty obvious with the strands of snow white sticking out of the hood and the small pale feet dangling from the coat. There was only one person he knew that was that pale.

"Stop following me or I'll slice you with Mugen!" the longhaired man shouted, anger and annoyance burning in his cold eyes.

"But you don't have Mugen on you!" Lavi called back.

Kanda's hand went down to his hip only to remember that he had left his sword in his room. He swore loudly and continued to run even faster.

The hood of the coat fell off as Kanda was literally flying down the hallways in a haste, revealing a small round face decorated with a red pentacle star. Lavi skidded to a stop when he saw this and grinned widely, giving up chase. It was all he needed to know. Oh, Lenalee would die of a fan girl-induced heart attack if she knew this.

* * *

Kanda rushed into the his room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it securely. He put his ear to the closed door and listened intently for footsteps. To his relief, none came. The rabbit probably gave up or he lost him. When he saw Allen's head though, he realized this was not the case and cursed himself for his stupidity. He was sure that rumors would be spreading like wildfire tomorrow.

Let it be known throughout the Order that Kanda Yu was carrying Allen, whom he _claimed_ he hated with his entire being, around naked! Courtesy of your neighborhood friendly Bookman!

His attention turned to the younger teen on his shoulders and he set him down on his bed, ignoring the fact that his bed sheets were getting wet.

Kanda pulled his coat off the cursed child's shoulders and shivered when he came in contact with the boy's cold, wet skin. Allen needed to be dried and dressed before he caught a cold and sick. And Lord knows how he hated weak sick people especially Allen.

_Denial. You know you love him._

The voice was at it again, telling him bullshit about his hidden desires for the pale boy. Che, as if he had any.

_Yes, you do! You want to jump him now. Come on, you're a healthy growing male and you have him in your hands. You want him. Don't deny it!_

Pushing away said inner monologue, he steeled himself for the task that lay ahead: Undressing the boy and drying him. His dark blue eyes wandered around the body before him. Creamy white skin and well-formed yet subtle abs greeted his vision. Allen's thighs were slender and smooth, unblemished and very feminine looking. His eyes trailed upward but he stopped himself just barely before he could go any further. He would not fall into temptation no matter how perfectly delectable Allen looked.

The older teen went into the bathroom and stripped himself of his wet clothing before putting on a fresh shirt and pair of pants. He collected a towel and some of his old clothing he hoped would fit the younger boy from the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Allen.

Kanda pulled the unconscious teen into his lap and rubbed the towel gently over the smooth expanse of the boy's chest and neck, both drying and warming him at the same time.

"I am doing this because the stupid moyashi can't be alone by himself for one second," he muttered under his breath every time unwanted feelings or thoughts popped into his head. He could not, however, stop the blush creeping on his face as the towel went lower to dry the cursed exorcist's navel.

And Allen was not making it any better. Although he seemed to be asleep, he was making soft moaning sounds and shivering ever so slightly that drove the older man nearly insane. Was he trying to make this harder on him?

He stopped and set the towel down once he made sure that Allen was completely dry. But then he hit a dilemma. How the hell was he going to dress the boy? And remove the towel around Allen's waist while preserving what little self-control he had left?

Kanda turned red at the thought and pulled on the button-on shirt first. Allen whimpered when his hands came in contact with his waist and Kanda jumped at the sound.

_Dear heavenly lord... he fucking sounds delicious. Take him! Take him! H-Hey... what the hell are you doing? ARGH!_

He allowed himself a small malicious smile when he effectively shut up the voice in his head and pushed it into a small corner in his mind.

The raven-haired man turned back to Allen's waist and took a deep breath.

"We're both guys, we're both guys..." he chanted in his mind when the towel slipped off the boy and he quickly pulled on the shorts around Allen's slim waist without looking.

And at the same time, Allen finally woke up from his coma/sleep/fainting spell.

"Mmn..." he yawned, rubbing his bleary eyes as Kanda froze in place. Oh hell... this could not turn out well.

Allen's silver eyes looked up into his blank sapphire ones with unhidden innocence.

"Kanda?" Allen asked, his voice very quiet. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Well, at least he didn't scream like a girl this time.

_Lie! Damn it! Lie! You seriously cannot let him know you're crazy!_

For once, the voice in his head made sense but being the nonconformist he was, he decided otherwise.

"Your room, beansprout?" he scoffed, trying to keep his cool. "This is my room."

Allen blinked slowly, turning his head left and right like a little lost child. His eyes went wide as he fingered the shirt and shorts he was wearing.

"Holy..." Allen muttered, staring at the older man with blatant horror and confusion. "D-did y-you...?"

"I didn't touch you if that's what you mean," Kanda glared. "You should be thankful. I saved your sorry ass from drowning."

The memories finally came back to the smaller child and his eyes went wider.

"Erm... thank you, but why am I in your room and why am I wearing your clothing?" he asked cutely, biting his lower lip. The swordsman blushed. Allen was teasing him and he knew it.

"Don't fuck with me, moyashi," he snapped and turned so the younger boy would not see his crimson face. "I'm more humane than you think. Like hell was I going to leave you there."

Allen processed this slowly. He blushed when Kanda had told him that. It seemed like the older teen did care about him a little. But he was still freaked out by the fact that he was in Kanda's room and wearing Kanda's clothing. The thought made his cheeks grow even redder.

"Erm... I'm fine now," Allen mumbled. "Thank you for saving me and I'll be leaving now!" He jumped to his feet and made for the door only to have a hand clasp around his wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kanda's dark blue eyes sparked in the dark room. Allen let out a gasp of surprise as he was tossed onto the bed and a body covered his.

"K-Kanda?" Allen blushed, shutting his eyes tight when he met the taller teen's intense gaze. "W-What are you doing?"

There was no answer but he felt a hand run across his cheek, caressing it softly. It was a feathery light touch that sent flutters in the smaller teen's stomach and he unconsciously leaned into the gentle feeling. Allen hesitantly opened his eyes, staring in wonder at the man on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head.

"Kanda?" the white-haired teen asked again. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Shut up beansprout!" Kanda shouted at him causing him to wince and turn away again. "Do you know how hard it is to stop myself from ravishing you every single time I see you? You're in my mind every single moment—when I'm training, when I eat and hell, when I fucking sleep! What do I have to do to get you out of my head?"

Allen stared at Kanda blankly. Was that a confession or was he dreaming again? He squirmed a little but blushed when he realized that he was in fact, very awake.

"It sounds like you're obsessed," the child whispered softly, a healthy red decorating his face. "Are you, Kanda? Are you obsessed about me?"

Kanda's eyes widened. He had the beansprout in his arms. He was on top of him and he had him pinned down. A calm realization came to him: He needed Allen. He wanted Allen and he wanted Allen to feel the same way about him.

Allen didn't know what to think anymore. His heart sped up and yet he felt calm despite the fact that he was going nowhere with Kanda's legs trapping his. Things were moving too fast for him to comprehend yet he didn't mind. All he wanted was to feel Kanda's warmth on and around him and he was getting just that.

"Innocence activate!" a muffled voice from behind the door shouted before it bent and smashed into pieces. A large hammer came into view before it shrank.

"You see, Lenalee-chan?" Lavi came in, crowing with joy. "I told you Kanda was keeping Allen here!"

Two people walked into the room leisurely as if they were not invading someone's privacy and getting an eyeful.

"Oh my," Lenalee gasped, eying the two boys on the bed with a mixture of embarrassment and hidden glee. "Are we interrupting something?"

"And Allen-chan?" Lavi asked suspiciously. "Are you wearing Yu-chan's clothing?"

"Lavi? Lenalee?" Allen asked kindly and smiled discerningly from his place below a stock still and hopping mad Kanda. "If you don't get out in the next second, I will personally kill you and throw your remains off this cliff."

Both exorcists froze. There was something about Allen's clipped tone and unnerving smile that made shivers of fear run down their spine. Black Allen was out and they would surely suffer if they didn't do as they were threatened. And then there was Kanda...

A sword suddenly embedded itself in the wall between the two.

"If you ever talk about this outside this room, I will shove Mugen down your throats," he glared. If looks could kill...

"W-Well, look at the time!" Lavi looked at a clock that was not there. "I must be going now! And Lenalee, didn't you have paperwork to do with your brother?"

"Y-Yeah," Lenalee nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We'll see you two at breakfast... or maybe lunch?"

Lenalee and Lavi ran out, laughing madly at the scene they had just witnessed.

**A/N: I know. The title is crappy and not something Kanda would say but I thought since this is a story on obsession, this would be something Kanda would be forced to say in a therapy session to get over his obsession and realize that he loves his lovely Allen/beansprout. I also covered the third part of obsession: Obtain said object or person of your obsession be it through force or willingness.**

**Anyways, review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers and welcome to another chapter! I finally finished my projects and all the tests are coming away! Geometry is so hard though and I am seriously fading away really fast in that class...**

**So you guys get this chapter because I finally finished my report! And because I need a stress-reliever.**

**This is also dedicated to my best friend who wrote her first fanfiction! I am so proud of her! (tears up and wipes them away)**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Kanda would come up with random (yet really obvious and pathetic) excuses on why he's following Allen like the one below.**

"I'm not stalking you… I just happen to be going the same way as you."

For the most part, Allen forgot what had transpired the other day as well as Kanda. They both had made a silent agreement with each other that nothing happened and if anyone asked, they would say that it was a lie and that Lavi was hallucinating.

And Allen was keeping up on that promise. Kanda... was not. Oh, he was keeping the second part of their agreement but he refused to admit that what happened yesterday was not something. He would be damned if the dense beansprout didn't feel anything either. And as a result, this had happened.

Earlier that day...

"Stop following me, Bakanda!" Allen spun around for the fourth time on his way to the cafeteria. He glared at the man who was smirking at him like his words were a hilarious joke.

"Che. I'm not following you, you idiot beansprout," Kanda retorted, "I need to eat too, you know."

The shorter teen rolled his eyes and ignored the insufferable exorcist. He turned back and continued storming down his way to the cafeteria. He was pretty sure that Kanda was following him. To prove his point, he stopped all of a sudden. The footsteps behind him stopped too. At once, Allen launched into a full sprint, flying down the hall as fast as he could. Behind him, he heard loud footsteps as if the person behind him was trying to chase him.

Yes, Allen was _very _positive that Kanda was stalking him.

His stomach rumbled forcefully, stopping his game of Make-Kanda-Chase-Me and he opened the door to the dining hall. All chatter ceased and for a second, Allen wondered if someone had died but to his dismay, he found that all stares were centered on him... or rather, who was behind him.

"Moyashi, why the hell did you just run?" Kanda's low voice came from behind him. Allen froze and walked stiffly to the food counter.

_Just ignore him. _Allen thought in his mind. _He'll go away soon enough... aw, who am I kidding? He's Bakanda! I'm screwed!_

"Good morning, Allen-chan!" Jerry giggled, eying the white-haired boy's disheveled look. "You look like a tornado hit you."

"Something like that," Allen nodded slightly, his gaze shifting to the ever-present Japanese man.

"Tell you what," Jerry grinned and leaned in closer to the child as if telling a great secret. "I baked a few pies this morning and they're fresh from the oven. I had them originally saved for lunch but just for you, you can take your pick at some."

The young boy's eyes brightened at the mention of sweets.

"Really?" he asked excitedly as the chef nodded. "Then I'll have a half a pumpkin pie, half a cherry pie, and an apple pie. Umm... And I'd like maple syrup and pancakes, French toast with powdered sugar, eggs and bacon, a few scones, some blueberry and chocolate muffins, and a glass of orange juice please!"

"All in large portions, I assume?" Jerry asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yes, please!" Allen beamed brightly.

"Allen-chan!" a redheaded blur suddenly launched into to him, knocking him over. From behind him, Kanda twitched and inside, he felt rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. The rabbit was going to die for touching his Allen.

_Oh yes! He is yours! Anyone that touches Kanda Yu's property is dead meat!_

"Lavi!" the cursed exorcist smiled at his friend, oblivious to the fact that he was on the ground. "Good morning."

"Oi, baka usagi," Kanda growled, anger making him lose control of himself. Uh oh... I think the green monster just got to him. "What the fuck are you still doing hanging over the moyashi like that?"

Mugen came next and slid above Lavi's neck. Any movement on the future Bookman's part would result in instant death.

But Lavi, being the oh-so-playful and death-wish-wielding rabbit he was did not flinch but instead, took the bait.

"What, Yuu-chan?" the emerald-eyed teen snickered amusingly. "Please don't tell me you're jealous."

Anyone within a five foot radius, be it finder, scientist, or even exorcists who had risked their lives more than a thousand times, hurried away. Yes, Kanda was that scary and homicidal when mad.

"Shut up!" the raven-haired teen snarled, maneuvering the sword so that it pricked the redhead on the neck.

"Augh!" Allen shrieked from his position at the sight of his friend's blood. "Stop this!" He slid himself from under Lavi easily and dusted himself off.

"Moyashi-chan?" Lavi blinked.

"My name is Allen!" he spoke back out of habit. "And can you please stop fighting? I do not need this right now."

"What don't you need, beansprout?" Kanda glared at Allen evenly. "Why the fuck have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Allen sputtered indignantly before immediately retaliating, "Why have you been following me? Are you a stalker or something? Because, I swear, I doubted you back there."

"I'll be going now," Lavi squeaked in the background, totally forgotten. Because, despite walking on the edge of the River Styx more than a couple of times (courtesy of some near death experiences with Kanda and Mugen), he valued his skin, and going between the two exorcists right now was a suicide mission. He scurried back to Lenalee quickly as both teens glared at the other.

"Here's your food, Allen-chan!" Jerry decided to interrupt the tension that was between the two. Allen broke eye contact first.

"Thank you, Jerry-san," Allen smiled politely with a bit more of saccharine sweetness than necessary before storming off to where Lenalee and Lavi sat.

The cursed exorcist slammed his tray down and huffed.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" Lenalee greeted as if nothing happened. Being in the Order for most of your life did that to you. You ignore all threats except akuma. "What happened between you and Kanda just now?"

"Nothing," the albino teen pouted, taking a fork and stabbing it into his pie with every bit of anger he had.

From the food counter, Kanda glowered at Allen.

"Soba," he spoke to Jerry who already knew what the cranky exorcist needed and went to prepare the item.

Kanda took his tray and headed for his lone table but his gaze turned to Lavi and Allen who were talking quite happily with each other (in his line of vision). And that in itself made him boil with jealousy.

"-and so Allen, Yuu-chan is just being very clingy to you today," Lavi finished off his explanation. The cursed exorcist nodded right before someone shoved him aside and sat where he sat before.

"What the hell?" Allen glared at the taller teen. Lavi grinned as he was pushed to the side too. Now Kanda was sitting between the two, effectively parting them.

"It's okay, Allen-chan!" Lavi smiled knowingly before getting up. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"I have charts to give to Komui-nii-chan," Lenalee excused herself. Allen realized what they were doing but they were gone before he could do anything about it.

So now he was alone with Kanda in the middle of the dining hall. With everyone staring at them. It was uncomfortable in more ways than one. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and what little patience he had left snapped. He made to get up and leave even though his plate was still half full.

"Where do you think you're going, moyashi?" Kanda's navy blue eyes stared into his silver ones. Allen found himself turning bright red and he honestly did not know why.

"Why do you care?" he asked before going off. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

_Oh, Lord. Not this again. _Allen groaned and turned around.

"Why the hell are you following me?" the white-haired teen asked.

"I am not following you, idiot," Kanda shot back. "I'm just going the same way as you. Stop thinking the world revolves around you."

Allen's eyes widened. That was the most pathetic and worthless excuse he had heard in his life.

"Fine, I think I'll go to the library," he decided to push his limits and test them. "Lavi said he wanted to meet me there." Allen added a smug smile for kicks.

He spun on his heel and headed toward the library but a large hand clasped his wrist.

"Don't go," Kanda said, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Why?" Allen pressed onward.

The swordsman mumbled something inaudible and Allen brushed it off.

"We need to talk about yesterday," Kanda said again. The small boy immediately blushed to the roots of his hair. He had successfully pushed whatever memories he had about yesterday into the little corner of his brain that he had also shoved the years he had spent with Cross, but now the memories came surging forward.

"Why did you do it?" Allen asked, suddenly needing physical contact. He leaned toward Kanda's touch and his tongue flicked over his lips, moistening them. "Do you obsess about me, Kanda?"

The raven-haired man turned the barest shade of pink when he looked at the younger teen who was looking at him with the most sexiest look he had ever seen.

_He's irresistible. Just take him already!_

Oh. His inner monologue was back. And this time, he did as was suggested.

"Come here, beansprout," he dragged the boy by the wrist to his room. Allen said nothing but followed him.

When they were behind the doors, Kanda locked them in. Allen stood in the middle of the room, taking in the gloomy atmosphere.

The glass window attracted him the most. It was broken in a few places but it was the only source of light in the room besides a small flower standing on the night table.

"It's so pretty," Allen breathed, kneeling down to the flower. It was a lotus in an hourglass and the glow it emitted captivated him. His fingers hesitantly went to the glass as if the fragile time piece would be shattered if anything but a gentle touch came near. His fingers brushed against the glass and to his surprise, it was warm and didn't feel like glass at all. He stroked the warm surface a few times, completely entranced in it.

"Moyashi?" Kanda blinked and shuddered. The feeling of soft fingers running over his chest was odd yet comforting. He saw Allen who was touching his lotus flower and realized what was happening.

"Kanda," Allen whispered. This flower did not belong in such a depressing place. It deserved more light and warmth than what it could generate alone. "What is this?"

The older exorcist did not answer but pulled the smaller boy to his feet and kissed him. He felt Allen stiffen but the cursed teen didn't pull away. It was soft and the child was pliant under his demanding lips. The boy was inexperienced and clumsy to Kanda's happiness.

_Good. I am the only one allowed to touch him. _Kanda thought darkly.

Trembling hands wrapped shyly around his neck and he slowly stroked the boy's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which Allen complied. It was hot, it was passionate, and nothing could have compared with this delicious taste on the white-haired teen's tongue. It was a sweet honey and milk flavor that enveloped him so fully and he wanted so dearly to just devour the boy whole.

"Ngh... K-Kanda," Allen panted heavily and desperately, separating slightly for breath. "N-No more..." A thin trail of saliva connected their lips. Kanda didn't allow him enough time and instead connected their lips again and again. Each time, his tongue delved deeper, drowning himself in the boy's scent and tasting the sinfully delicious taste.

Both teens parted again for air, mostly because Allen's knees had collapsed on him and the boy looked ready to faint from lack of air.

"T-That doesn't e-explain a-any... thing," the young boy stuttered, his face crimson. Kanda smirked.

"You aggravate the hell out of me with your fake gentleman act, it sickens me to watch you 'help' those who are already going to die but you try anyway, your face is the essence of all things weak-willed and pitiable," Kanda listed off Allen's faults. "The way you jump into situations with your emotions running wild is absolutely stupid. How much you eat and your actual size totally does not make sense nor is it human, and above all, the hero complex you have around you is fucking annoying."

The teen's silver eyes suddenly became sharp and he frowned at him. "Well, I'm sorry."

"Let me finish, beansprout, before you start jumping to conclusions," Kanda silenced Allen with his trademark glare. "And yet despite all that, I can't help but see your face when I sleep. I can't help but want you to myself. I don't fucking know what I'm feeling and frankly, I don't fucking care but I know that it's something. Is that selfish of me?"

Allen stared at the older man blankly. Was that another confession? And in the span of two days? Thousands of questions flew around his head, demanding to be answered. Instead, he pulled himself up using the leverage he had and met Kanda's lips with his own in a short yet sweet kiss. There was understanding and acceptance in that one kiss and it overflowed Kanda's cold heart.

The barriers were broken down and he accepted all of Allen fully. The emotion in his chest grew stronger and all his desire burst forward.

"I love you too," Allen whispered, smiling softly. That was it. Those four words meant more to the raven-haired man more than anything.

Kanda turned red at seeing his new love with such an adorable face.

"Oi, moyashi," Kanda went to the nightstand and pulled out a black and white checkered box. It was a present he had just so conveniently bought one day when Marie and General Tiedoll had dragged him out (against his will, of course) to go to the market. He had seen it in one of the stands and it reminded him of the boy.

It was a black and white bead bracelet similar to the wooden beaded one he had on his wrist ever since he was a child. Except the middle bead on the one he bought was blood red like Allen's curse. The smooth lacquer finish on the beads made them glimmer in the dim lighting.

"It's beautiful, Kanda," the look on Allen's face was worth it. Surprise filled those stormy grey eyes and gratitude shone in the pale face of the teen. Kanda helped the boy slip it on his wrist and allowed the boy to admire it. "Thank you so much."

"Wear it forever," the older man stared at Allen seriously.

"Bakanda," he laughed, embracing him. "Of course I will. And return…" Allen slipped the red necktie he always wore off and ordered Kanda to turn around. He flinched when he felt the white ribbon he used to tie up his hair loosen before it came off completely. Soft and gentle hands combed his long hair back up into the ponytail he kept it in and the red ribbon was wrapped securely around. "There. Perfect."

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, touching the red ribbon in his hair with care.

"Never lose it," Allen replied with a serious expression that mirrored Kanda's own from before. "Keep it forever."

"Che, you don't have to tell me," Kanda captured the boy's lips with his again. And this time, Allen kissed back wholeheartedly.

**A/N: There! I think I covered the next stage: Making sure no one but yourself is near the object of your affection and gift giving. Although, Kanda isn't the type to give gifts and Allen isn't the type to accept them from stoic bastards who just so happens to like him. Ehehehe... but they're special like that so it works out!**

**Also, this is not over yet. Nope, this does not end with fluffy happy lovey-dovey stuff. Now, I have to cover the darker side of obsession. It will be fun... fufufufufu....**

**Please read and review! If you do, I promise I will try my damnest to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GASP! An update?! Can it be?! Oh yes, peoples! I updated this one! Finally! I just want to say that none of my stories are dead and they never will be. I love them too much to do that and plus, I know all of you people love them just as much as I do. I'm just really lazy so please forgive me! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Kanda, I have possession of your beloved wife-er, sword, Mugen (nevermind the pains I took to steal it). If you wish to see it again in one piece, please renounce yourself as property of Hoshino-sensei. And Allen.**

The Insanity Never Ends

Allen was new to the relationship thing, having been busy with... well, saving the world (subjects such as relationships were more of Lavi's territory anyway). Sure, he knew the basics: kisses and hugs and whispers of sweet nothings. He also knew that Kanda wasn't the type to do any of these sweet things on a regular basis (make out sessions did not count as kissing seeing as Allen could hardly comprehend that he was being kissed until he was shoved up against a wall and halfway through being snogged to death). Kanda just wouldn't be Kanda if he did any of those sweet things and Allen accepted that.

Part of the reason he chose Kanda in the first place was that Kanda knew he didn't want promises of forever (living in the Dark Order and fighting akuma did that to a person's morale and will to live), and he didn't want empty words of love (living with Cross Marian did that to a person's morale and will to live). Kanda was a man of action and Allen knew that their love was being shown through the little kisses they shared at night when they went to sleep or when Kanda laced his hand with his under the table during meals.

But still, he knew that some things just weren't healthy in a relationship.

"Kanda?" Allen asked quietly. "Why are you in my knickers drawer?"

With this uttered question, Kanda stopped. His hand froze midway from pulling out one of Allen's white cotton boxers. Dark eyes stared up at him, widening just a fraction.

"Moyashi," Kanda began and stopped as if to compose his thoughts. Allen waited with growing trepidation. He had woken up to a Kanda willing to cuddle (always a good thing) and a delicious breakfast. Then, Kanda had disappeared after breakfast, announcing he had something important to attend to. In the back of his mind, Allen vaguely wondered if this was the "something important" that Kanda had to do.

Some things, Allen knew, just weren't supposed to happen when they were a couple. Stealing underwear was one of them.

"Your underwear is white," Kanda pointed out. Allen raised an elegant eyebrow and he almost laughed if it wasn't for the fact that this was _Kanda _stealing his _boxers_.

"Yes, Kanda," Allen replied dryly. He gave his lover a crooked smile. "I've noticed. Now if you could just tell me why your hands are in my boxer drawer, we can be on our merry way and forget all about this incident."

Kanda snorted comically and at least had the decency to turn a bit pink.

"Kanda _love_," Allen said but then winced when the raven-haired man gave him a questioning look coupled with raised eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing here, stealing my boxers like some panty thief?"

"I am not stealing your boxers," Kanda retorted sharply. Allen let out a sound that came between a gurgle and a gasp. "I'm just getting to know my lover better. Is it a crime nowadays?"

Allen stared at Kanda with wide silver eyes that displayed shock and anger and all the emotions in between. "Through my boxers?!" he sputtered.

Kanda abruptly stood up, boxers in one hand and Mugen in the other. Allen backed away, staring at Kanda warily.

"Allen," he whispered, the tone coming out oddly seductive especially since Kanda had used his given name. The petite boy shivered in anticipation? Fear? He didn't know.

Lips leaned down and gently touched his own. Allen immediately shut his eyes and pressed back eagerly, lacing his hands behind Kanda's neck to steady himself. Arms wrapped around his waist as a hot probing tongue sought entrance. He let a small moan pass through his lips as he parted them willingly. The taste of pine and the earth filled his senses and it wasn't long before he was completely absorbed into the kiss.

They parted gently, breathing harshly between the small space before Kanda planted light chaste kisses on Allen's open lips. Hazy silver eyes stared back adoringly and he reached for more contact.

Before he knew it, Kanda disappeared from his arms and ran down the hall, leaving Allen confused and flushed. And one boxer less than this morning.

This incident was never mentioned again between the two.

--

Throughout the entire week, Allen noticed that some of his possessions went missing: his favorite pen, one of his neck ribbons, a book, and a picture of him and Lavi. The last one had upset him the most.

He never confronted Kanda about this these things though. He didn't think much of it after all. Kanda wasn't the type to steal things. Allen deduced that he was probably borrowing them and he firmly believed that they would be returned to him sooner or later.

Allen knew that relationships were built on trust.

And that was a week ago.

--

And so, Kanda was back here again. The fucking wind was blowing in his face and his hands were bleeding from cuts attained while scaling the exterior of the Order. Tucked under his arms was a book of fairytales that Allen had left in his room the other night and his beloved sword Mugen.

Even if he confessed to the love of his life, Allen Walker, he still refused to be a normal person and use the door. Kanda Yu use a door? Blasphemy. Just because he admitted his love for Allen didn't mean he surrendered himself to using a _door_.

Slim, calloused fingers touched the windowsill and with a grunt, he pulled himself up until his arms rested on the ledge comfortably.

Allen was awake to his immense pleasure. Kanda allowed himself a moment of just observing the beansprout yawning cutely and reading a book. He tapped lightly on the glass of the window. Allen turned before letting out a scream and jumping out of bed.

He threw open the window and glared at Kanda.

"Kanda?" Allen hissed, stormy grey eyes darting to him and then back to the door. A look of pure paranoia settled on his delicate features. "What are you doing at my window? I thought already to you I love you! What if someone saw you? Or, what if you fell?"

Kanda allowed himself to smirk in amusement. He held up the book of fairytales tauntingly. "You left this in my room the other night."

Allen turned bright red and snatched the book back. He turned around and allowed Kanda to jump into his room. He shut the window behind him, keeping the cold out. Kanda stripped himself until he was only wearing his boxers and settled himself beside Allen in his narrow bed.

Kanda wrapped his arms loosely around Allen and entangled his legs comfortably with the others as the boy was flipping through the pages. Allen brightened and thumbed the dog-eared page gently.

"What childish story are you going to read to me today, moyashi?" Kanda asked fondly. He didn't really like the stories per se. They were full of sickeningly happy endings that were never realistic but he loved hearing Allen's voice and it lulled him to sleep.

These were the moments Kanda loved the most. He loved when Allen's attention was only on him. He loved seeing Allen's bright smile, the real smile that was only reserved for him. It made him feel special to Allen and that was the only thing he needed.

"It's Allen, Bakanda," the boy chided softly but it was more out of habit than anything. "I want to read this one." He pointed to the page's title.

Kanda gave him a rare smile that made Allen's heart flutter. "'Beauty and the Beast' huh? Didn't you read that last night?"

Allen pursed his lips in a pout. "It's my favorite story," Allen argued. Kanda didn't say anything more but he wrapped his arms around Allen a little tighter and closed his eyes as Allen began to narrate in a soft voice.

As Allen finished the story, he peeked at Kanda, watching as he dozed off. Allen let out a little giggle. Kanda looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The mean scowl was gone and he looked relaxed. Settling himself down into the covers, Allen curled himself closer to Kanda and nodded off to sleep.

--

Some things were just not healthy, Allen thought. This is clearly not healthy.

It began when he noticed that during breakfast, people were snickering behind his back. He had gotten his super large order from Jerry and sat down at his usual seat with Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda was still training so it allowed Allen some time to see his friends.

To his confusion, Lenalee was giggling madly and Lavi was just laughing. He turned his head to the table on his right. The people sitting there quickly turned away from him but he could see their shoulders shake from suppressed laughter. He turned his head to the left and noticed that the exact same thing was happening there. He wondered if the Science Department had invented a new (useful) drug or if Komui had done something stupid, like invent a new potion, again.

"Good morning, Lenalee, Lavi," Allen said hesitantly. He sat beside Lavi and picked up his fork.

"G-Good morning, Allen," Lenalee squeaked, biting her lips to stop herself from bursting into a fresh round of giggles.

"Yo, Moyashi-kun!" Lavi hooked his arm around his neck. "I _love_ your new outfit! It's fucking awesome and totally you!" At this, Lenalee laughed without restraint, her head hitting the table to at least muffle it.

Allen cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows raised a margin. He looked down at his grey vest and his black dress pants questioningly. This was the same outfit he had been wearing everyday ever since he came to the Dark Order. It was a different set but there was nothing amiss.

"I'm wearing my normal clothes," Allen deadpanned. Lavi cackled in glee and Allen had to wait until the laughter died down until he could get anything coherent out of him.

"You might want to look at your back in the mirror, my friend," Lavi advised, patting him on the back jovially. Allen gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me," Lavi wiggled his eyebrow conspiratorially.

"Excuse me for a moment," Allen said. Lenalee and Lavi nodded, and Allen raced to the bathrooms. There was steam from the baths, which clouded all the mirrors but he went up to the one of the floor length ones and turned to see the back of his vest. Allen squinted hard and saw that there was indeed something black smudged across the mid-back of his clothing. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away some of the fog. Turning around again, he gasped.

He stripped off his vest and saw that his shirt had the same words scrawled in black ink. The butt of his pants also had the words written in white ink. Fearfully, he stripped to his boxers and nearly screamed from seeing the words written on both the front _and_ back of them.

His boxers and everything else was inscribed with the words "Kanda's Property". How… how did he not notice that?! Then, he remembered that Kanda had dressed him this particular morning because he had been too exhausted to dress himself, let alone to get out of bed.

"KANDA!" Allen shouted, storming around the order in search of Kanda. Allen rarely became outright angry but only Kanda could incite such a fury in him that it was almost appalling. He checked Kanda's room, the training grounds, the forests, and everywhere else.

Everyone in the Order was surprised to see Allen, the most innocent and pure exorcist, flying in a rage across the halls and rooms in search of Kanda.

Allen sighed and opened the door to his room, intent of thinking of ways to make his lover pay.

Allen blanched and went slack-jawed. His room was decorated with dark blues and silvery whites. Pictures of him and Kanda together hung on the walls, covering every inch of space, which struck him as odd. He and Kanda had only been together for a few weeks and Allen couldn't remember when they had taken any pictures. There were even picture of them sleeping in Kanda's room together. How there were so many to begin with remained a mystery to him.

If it weren't for the fact that all of his macabre and occult pictures that reminded him of his beloved Mana were gone, he would have said the design was tastefully done.

"W-What-?" Allen gasped. He stopped, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find words.

Allen flinched when he felt himself being pulled back into a strong chest. Large hands held Allen firmly by the hips and warm breath ghosted on the back of his neck.

"Do you like it?" Kanda asked. "I spent the whole morning doing all this, and I asked all the finders to take pictures of us so I could frame them. It took me a hell of a lot of time."

Allen froze. Kanda hated the finders with a passion. He knew that and he found it immensely shocking that Kanda would work with them willingly.

"I love you, beansprout," Kanda said. Allen turned himself so he faced him. He stared into those loving eyes and he knew that there was something wrong.

"Kanda," Allen said slowly. "You're not yourself right now. You're being a tad obsessed about this and it can't be good for you."

"What about it, moyashi?" Kanda asked, holding Allen by the shoulders. "I love you."

"I know," Allen replied. "But this is going overboard." Allen waved to his clothes and to the multitude of pictures. "Maybe we should take a break from each other. You know, until you clear your head."

"What are you saying?" Kanda asked. Dark eyes narrowed and the hold on his hips suddenly became painful. Allen winced.

"Ow, Kanda," Allen ground out. "You're hurting me."

"What do you mean?" Kanda hissed.

"You're being weird about our relationship!" Allen shouted, pulling himself out of Kanda's grip. "I mean, don't you find it weird that you're actually talking to the finders _whom you hate _or that you've written 'Kanda's Property' on nearly all of my clothing?! You didn't give a damn whether a person died or not and now you're possessing me like I some type of... of thing?!"

"You're mine, beansprout," Kanda said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And it's only natural for me to make sure the only thing you think about is me."

Allen could not relay his shock. This, this was just crazy. Kanda obviously didn't know what he was saying.

"Please leave," Allen whispered. "I might be new to being in a relationship but this isn't how it's supposed to be."

Kanda stared at him with unreadable eyes before heading for the door and closing it behind him. Allen shut his eyes, crying silent tears as he stood in the same spot for a long time.

TBC?

* * *

**A/N: Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. Tsk tsk. You shouldn't have gone Extreme Home Makeover AND Project Runway on Allen. You know he loves the occult pictures of Mana and his wardrobe too much! For shame, for shame. If you find it weird that Kanda is acting so OOC, he's supposed to. Otherwise, the story would not work.**

**Please review!**


End file.
